


in the absence of everything i promise to keep you warm

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Weddings, happy birthday kiri!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: but all your friends are still dead, and that's just too bad, isn't it?
Naegi and Kirigiri get married, and it goes sort of okay, I guess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna post this earlier but i literally could not think of a title it's been 'naegiri wedding fic' in my documents for a week and this title is just something i stole from a song lmao
> 
> also the survivors are all on a first name basis shhhh

A sharp knock on the door was all it took to form sweat on Makoto’s brow. In three hours, he would be married to Kyouko Kirigiri, and he had never been so scared.

He wanted it to be perfect. Kyouko was perfect, so there was no way he was allowed to mess this up.

There was another knock on the door, and Makoto jerked away from the mirror to answer it. His palms sweat as he turned the doorknob, and he had to take a moment to calm his breathing.

Standing in his doorway, was Kyouko, white wedding dress and all.

Makoto covered his eyes, “K-Kyouko! You know we’re not supposed to see each other before the ceremony, it’s bad luck!”

Kyouko laughed, “Has Aoi been feeding you superstition again?”

“It was actually Touko, but yes,” Makoto replied. 

Kyouko placed her hand on his wrist, “It's fine.”

She slowly lowered his hand from his eyes, and then he gasped. 

Kyouko was always beautiful, but in her white as snow dress and veil, she looked even better than usual. 

“Y-You look amazing,” Makoto said softly. 

Kyouko smiled, “You don't look half bad yourself in that suit.”

Makoto said, “Byakuya picked it out for me.”

“I know,” Kyouko said, “Hence the surprise.”

_ Ouch.  _

Kyouko asked, “Do you mind if I come in?”

Makoto replied, “No! I mean, yes! I mean, you can come in.”

Kyouko smiled, and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. The two of them sat down on a pair of plastic folding chairs, and Kyouko interlaced their fingers. 

“Are you nervous?” she asked softly. 

Makoto gulped, “A little. I don't want to be nervous, and I'm excited too, but…”

Kyouko said, “But what?”

Makoto went silent for long moment, then said, “I feel so screwed up. I've watched so many people die that it hardly phases me anymore. I shouldn't be allowed to be happy, not when they're not here to appreciate the day with us.”

Kyouko squeezed his hand, “I understand. We’ve… lost many people in short amounts of time. But you're wrong when you say that you don't deserve happiness. You do, and you deserve it because you survived.”

Makoto smiled. 

They sat in silence for a long time, occasionally murmuring words of comfort to the other, until a knock on the door startled them both. 

“Yo, Makoto!” Asahina shouted, “It's time to get going! I'm looking for Kyouko-chan still, but get ready!”

“Okay!” Makoto called back, and got to his feet. 

Kyouko said, “I'll see you soon, then, okay?”

He nodded, “I will.”

-

As Makoto stood at the altar, he felt himself tremble. Togami stood to his left, while Asahina and Fukawa were on the bride’s side, in matching dresses. Hagakure stood behind the altar a bible in his hands.

The pews were unfortunately almost empty. Hagakure’s mother and Togami’s butler were sitting together, and Sakakura was alone at the back. Otherwise, there was nothing but shiny wood.

The doors opened, and out came Komaru, skipping and tossing petals as she came down the aisle. Behind her was Kyouko, her long hair loose, and a smile on her face. Munakata was at the back of the trio. Since both of Kyouko’s fathers were gone, Munakata was acting as if he was, and walked her up to the altar.

He settled down next to Sakakura after doing so, and a smile appeared on the boxer’s tired face.

As Hagakure began to speak, Makoto couldn’t help but look out over the pews again. As he did so, he could swear that they were suddenly far more filled than before.

Sayaka and Mukuro sat in the second row, smiling and waving, while Ishimaru, Fujisaki, and Mondo were stuffed in behind them.

On the other side, Celeste and Yamada sat together, while Sakura stood next to Asahina. Just in front of Munakata and Sakakura was Leon and Junko.

Makoto suppressed a shudder.

“Do you, Kyouko Kirigiri, take Makoto Naegi to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?” Hagakure asked.

Kyouko nodded, “I do.”

Hagakure said, “And do you, Makoto Naegi, take Kyouko Kirigiri to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

Makoto smiled, “I do.”

Hagakure said, “Then by the power vested in me as someone who is technically kind of a priest, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Makoto stepped up to Kyouko, and gently lifted the soft lace veil. She leaned down, and kissed him gently on the mouth.

When the embrace ended, they stepped apart, and cheers came from all over the hall. All of their lost classmates were no longer visible, but Makoto was sure that they were still watching over the six of them in spirit.

And as long as they were watching, Makoto knew he could smile.


End file.
